jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers, also called Cyclops '(performed by James Marsden) is a mutant and part of the X-Men. Powers *'Optic Blast: 'Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe.His power act in similar way to pressurised water jet (used to cut metal with precision) wich can knock back or cut depending on "focus" and perform "splash damage". The main diference is essentially speed (Cyclops' blasts are light speed has confirmed in some issues). Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. In a old issue Cyclops absorved Storm's thunderbolt and the Optic Blast derivated from it was white colored and supposedly add electrical features. This can be explained due to the origin of his optic blast (the non-Einsteinian universe) wich do not obey to our universe rules and so it's impossible to know how it reactes with all other forms of energy. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. *'Spatial Awareness:' Cyclops seems to possess an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. *'Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to various sorts of energy due to the psionic field that surround his body, a trait he shares with his younger brothers (Havok and Vulcan). This makes him immune to Havok powers (and vice-versa), but only partial immune to Vulcan powers, maybe due to Vulcan further improvements because of genetic acellerated growth, being merged with Darwin or simply because of his full control over energy Trivia * Gallery Cyclops.png 640px-Cyclops_MDWTA_Chart.png|In "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:X-Men Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Mutants Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Sunset's allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies